1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal melting furnace which has a material charging port and flue at its top and is provided with a melting chamber at which a heating plate which melts material to be melted (“melting material”) which was charged from the material charging port at its bottom.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor first proposed the metal melting furnace 100 which is illustrated in FIGS. 10 and 11. This metal melting furnace 100 is provided at its top with a melting chamber 120 which has a material charging port 121 and flue 122, is formed with a combustion chamber 130 which is provided with a melting burner 135 at a bottom side of the melting chamber 120, has a heating plate 140 disposed at an upper part of the combustion chamber 130, is formed with an exhaust gas channel 125 from the combustion chamber 130 so as to open at the melting chamber 120, and is configured to use the melting burner 135 to melt the melting material which was charged from the material charging port 121 through the heating plate 140 and makes the molten material M flow down to the molten material holding section 150 (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4352026).
In the figures, reference notation 111 indicates a furnace wall, 112 a work inspection hole which is formed in the furnace wall 111, 113 a door of the same, 114 an inclined floor of molten material which was melted on the heating plate 140, 115 a melting material holding member which is disposed at the material charging port 121, 116 a flange section which is provided at an upper part of the melting material holding member 115, 152 a work inspection hole of the molten material holding section 150, 153 a door of the same, and 160 a molten material processing section which is defined by a partition section 165 at the molten material holding section 150, 166 a molten material communicating section which is formed at the lower part of the partition section 165, 167 an exhaust gas channel which is formed at the upper part of the partition section 165, and 170 a molten material discharge section.
On the other hand, in this type of metal melting furnace 100, the fuel consumptions of the various burners which are used when melting the melting material and holding the temperature of the molten material have a great effect on the melting costs. Therefore, more efficiently melting the melting material and holding the temperature of the molten material so as to reduce the fuel consumption compared with the past has been strongly demand.
As related art, see the above Japanese Patent No. 4352026.